


Hills

by thevenbluewrites



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019)
Genre: M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-29
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:21:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28408413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thevenbluewrites/pseuds/thevenbluewrites
Summary: Prompt: Day 29: going sledding (but make it angst)
Relationships: Tom Blake/William Schofield
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8
Collections: Walking In A Blakefield Wonderland





	Hills

**Author's Note:**

> So I tried my hand at poetry. Enjoy!

Frost takes hold of the grass  
Like crystals of salt on ceramic  
The trees are bare; it’s leaves in heaven  
The mud might as well be walls of unbreakable stone  
On these hills children used the sledge on

Faces forgotten by our elders  
Lie blue where snowdrops grow   
The life amongst the young now is no longer their laughter  
Gone are their roses for cheeks  
No longer human  
On these hills children used to sledge on

Where are those children now?  
Searching for their mothers in the rubble of their towns.  
Skeletons become their dolls  
Dirt becomes their snow  
On these hills they used to sledge on.

And we were children once  
Untouched by the world and it’s harm.  
We’d still be children if it wasn’t for the green we now wear.  
Green turns to brown and we drink up the air.  
On these hills we used to sledge on.

And kings rely on boys  
Mere boys to take back land  
Arms and hearts clean blown away  
But somehow they say  
That love is the treason  
On those hills children used to sledge on

We could break of the bark, carve our names in the ground.  
Forget the heavy metallic shaking sounds.  
Hold each other like our wives did  
Imagine we’re a futures idea of youth  
On these hills, we as children, used to sledge on


End file.
